


gays can't do math

by therearenobananasinthesky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ADHD Characters, Group chat, Latino Percy Jackson, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Neurodiversity, Queer Themes, dyslexic characters, fight me, one of the ocs is autistic too but it's not explicitly stated, percy did not want to be in this group chat, percy is argentinian, percy is very chaotic and scares his mortal classmates, percy jackson fandom stop forgetting the characters are neurodivergent challenge, they added him anyways, yes i changed estelle's name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenobananasinthesky/pseuds/therearenobananasinthesky
Summary: seaweed brain: wtf you guys i leave the chat for literally five minutes to watch my mother give BIRTH only for y’all to be calling my stepdad a dilf?iced coffee is not a meal: pretty much yeahor- percy just wants to get through his senior year without any monster attacks but his classmates added him to an instagram groupchat initially for precalc help. as with any teenage groupchat, though, it quickly devolves
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. how do you solve a system of 3 equations? asking for a friend

*iced coffee is not a meal* created a new group chat  
*iced coffee is not a meal* added *🐀rat🐀*, *jax (he/they)*, *hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her)*, *🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐*, *quinn | he/him*, *kai*, and *seaweed brain* to the group chat  
*iced coffee is not a meal* named the group chat *help!!!*  
  
  
THURS 10:14 AM  
iced coffee is not a meal: hey does anyone know what question number 3 on the pre-calc homework is??? please  
  
jax (he/they): what the fuck blaise we have class in literally 2 hours  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: that’s why it’s so urgent!!!  
  
quinn | he/him: of course i don’t know what the answer is i’m ✨gay✨  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: that’s why i added alice  
iced coffee is not a meal: she’s the only person in our class who knows what they’ve doing that’s also cool  
  
🐀rat🐀: i’ve been summoned?  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: what’s the answer to question 3 please i am begging you this is an emergency  
  
🐀rat🐀: which one was that again?  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: the system of three equations of 6x-y+3z=-9, 5x+5y-5z=20, and 3x-y+4z=-5  
  
🐀rat🐀: ok so basically to start you want to isolate one of the variables. i’m going to isolate the y in the third one because it’s already on it’s own  
🐀rat🐀: so that would make it y=5+3x+4z  
🐀rat🐀: then you would plug it into y on both of the other equations  
🐀rat🐀: so after plugging it in, you would get 4x+3z=1 and 9x+7z=-4  
🐀rat🐀: then you would solve for x and z from those two equations as if it were a normal system  
🐀rat🐀: i used elimination but you can use substitution if you want  
🐀rat🐀: then once you solve for x and z you plug it back in to the original equation  
🐀rat🐀: did that help?  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: oh my god yes thank you alice you are an absolute goddess i owe you my life  
  
jax (he/they): oh my god blaise no need to be dramatic  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: shut the fuck up  
  
  
THURS 1:03 PM  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: Oh my god did y’all see Mr. Hellens’ face when Blaise actually had the answer right???  
  
quinn | he/him: askdlbskm it was so fucking funny  
  
hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her): he was like looking over his shoulder doing the little squinty thing he does to people he doesn’t like and he look at the answer and his eyebrow went like super high  
  
quinn | he/him: oh my god and his mouth went in a little o and the fuckign slow blink  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: heyyyy i’m not that bad :(  
iced coffee is not a meal: also what do you mean the little squinty thing? i’ve never seen him do it  
  
kai: that’s because Hellens doesn’t like you  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: :((( y’all are mean  
  
jax (he/they): wait who’s “seaweed brain”  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: that’s percy jackson  
  
jax (he/they): he’s in our precalc class?  
  
kai: yeah he sits in the back corner. he’s in my history class, too  
  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: he’s fucking scary  
  
jax (he/they): didn’t he like, blow up the music room too?  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: no it wasn’t him it was a pipe burst or something  
  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: whether he did it or not that was fucking crazy how he attacked kelli with a baseball bat  
  
kai: no it was definitely a sword that percy was holding  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: no??  
  
kai: i was like right there, though, i could have sworn it was that cheerleader who blew it up! she like, breathed fire or something  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: are you sure you weren’t on drugs dude?  
  
kai: i don’t do drugs, it fucks with my adhd meds  
  
quinn | he/him: oh my god how come i never heard about this???  
  
jax (he/they): probably because nobody really talked about it much, it happened freshman orientation in june  
  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: yeah gossip dies down quickly a ton of shit happens at goode  
  
  
FRI 2:38 AM  
seaweed brain: Why the fuck was I added to this chat  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: holy fuck you’re alive  
iced coffee is not a meal: yeah basically i created this chat for precalc help  
  
seaweed brain: Yeah I got that  
seaweed brain: Why did you add me  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: usually you seem to know what you’re doing in math class  
iced coffee is not a meal: i figured you’d be a good safety net if alice told me to fuck off  
  
seaweed brain: Yeah no that’s only because my friend from camp leo is going to trade school to be an engineer and is really good at math, he helps me through it  
seaweed brain: My girlfriend’s also insanely smart  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: oh is that the camp that you and rachel dare kept talking about freshman year?  
  
seaweed brain: yes  
  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: Aw fuck you read the messages then? Sorry about shit-talking you  
  
seaweed brain: No it’s cool I’m glad you all got the vibes I was putting down  
seaweed brain: The only friend I’ve ever really had here was rachel, and even that was against my will  
seaweed brain: She’s like one of those fucking mealworms that attach itself to a host fish with their little suckers and refuse to let go  
seaweed brain: She’s cool though I love her  
  
quinn | he/him: that mealworm analogy was oddly specific what the fuck  
  
seaweed brain: Sorry was that too niche? I’m not used to talking to neurotypicals  
seaweed brain: Infodumping is our like, number one way of communication  
seaweed brain: Most of my friends could tell you tons of shit about underwater creatures and how ships work, just like I could recite architecture fun facts from my girlfriend or the anatomy of a longbow and a compound bow from my friend Frank  
  
quinn | he/him: nah dude it’s cool i hyperfixated on greek mythology in middle school  
quinn | he/him: i could still explain in detail how Ovid changed the way that greek mythology was interpreted  
  
seaweed brain: How did you even get my insta though??? I have a private account for a reason?  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: gsa  
  
seaweed brain: Oh I forgot about that  
  
  
FRI 8:41 AM  
kai: can y’all kill me now i have home ec next  
  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: Wait damn ms r is so sweet why  
  
kai: she genders fucking everything, it makes me so fucking uncomfortable  
kai: she keeps using my dead name because “that’s what’s on the roster”  
  
hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her): oh my fucking god she never calls anyone by their actual name!!!  
hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her): she calls annabella johnson “bella” even though nobody’s called her that since like, kindergarten  
  
kai: oh damn i’m glad i’m not the only one then i guess  
kai: it still fucking sucks though  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: that’s why i took music engineering for my practical art  
  
kai: damn you have the brain cell for once  
kai: i wish i could just not take home ec but my counselor is making me because i’m majoring in culinary  
  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: ooh nice that’s a fun major, i’m double majoring in political science and african american studies, im gonna die dealing with conservative poli-sci dudebros  
  
kai: and like? i know i’m not out as agender to anyone at school and she doesn’t know i’m not cis, but like, it’s not helping my dysphoria at all that she calls everyone a “lovely lady” or “charming gentleman”  
  
jax (he/they): press f in the chat for kai  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: f  
  
hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her): f  
  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: f  
  
🐀rat🐀: f  
  
quinn | he/him: f  
  
  
TUES 3:25 PM  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: Hey y’all i was reminded by the student council that teacher superlative votes are out, don’t forget to vote on both the school sanctioned and unofficial!  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: everybody better vote mr. blofis for hottest teacher on the unofficial  
  
seaweed brain: I’m sorry what?  
  
hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her): yeah vote mr blofis for hottest  
  
seaweed brain: Absolutely not  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: dude have you seen that salt and pepper hair though?  
  
hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her): im a lesbian but something about mr blofis just hits different you know???  
  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: It’s the jensen ackles vibes  
  
seaweed brain: Y’all better shut the fuck up that’s my stepdad  
seaweed brain: I’m uncomfortable  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: damn percy you live with him??? lucky  
  
seaweed brain: Y’all are gross shut up  
  
  
WED 10:55 AM  
seaweed brain: Oh god I just got my history test back and I apparently wrote the entire short answer section in greek? I didn’t even notice?  
  
kai: it was so fucking funny y’all should have SEEN ross’s face when she gave him back the test  
kai: she was like “mr jackson… i wasn’t able to grade your test… you see, i dont speak greek”  
  
seaweed brain: honestly serves her right for not complying with my iep, im supposed to get extended time and typing for that very reason, dyslexia’s a bitch  
  
kai: oh my god she’s the fucking worst with ieps i’m supposed to be in the front because of my adhd but she was all “evEryONe iS seATeD iN aLphAbeTiCaL oRdER i caNNoT giVe sPEciAL trEaTmENt tO anYbOdy”  
  
jax (he/they): are we not going to address the fact that percy speaks greek?  
  
seaweed brain: It’s better on my dyslexia  
seaweed brain: I’m verbally fluent in english and spanish but dyslexia’s a bitch and so is the phonecian alphabet  
seaweed brain: but the activities director at my camp realized that it doesn’t fuck up as much for us when it’s in the greek alphabet  
seaweed brain: so he put greek into the activities at camp  
  
kai: damn y’all learn greek at summer camp? what kind of bougie camp is this???  
  
seaweed brain: It’s catered specifically for adhd and dyslexic kids, they actually offer a ton of scholarships  
  
kai: wait if you’re dyslexic how are you typing?  
  
seaweed brain: Voice-to-text bitch  
  
kai: damn percy has the brain cell  
  
jax (he/they): wait fuck percy didn’t you take ap spanish???  
jax (he/they): could you help me with my spanish iii homework  
  
seaweed brain: I mean i guess??? I can’t do it over text though because voice-to-text is kinda shit when it comes to grammar  
seaweed brain: You have 1st period free, right? Meet me in the back left corner of the library  
  
jax (he/they): oof i use 1st to sleep in, but yeah i can meet you. Vibes.  
  
seaweed brain: Great I’ll see you tomorrow. I can’t guarantee that your teacher won’t take off points, though, my grade was shit in that class because my dialect wasn’t the dialect that was in the textbook.  
seaweed brain: Also I think she didn’t like that I called her a gringo  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: assdhkdnkw percy you didn’t  
  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: Holy shit percy you’re actually really funny why don’t you talk more  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: I had no idea  
  
kai: speak for yourself i always knew he was funny  
  
seaweed brain: You guys are so nice. Smiley face emoji. No type the emoji. What the fuck i just want a smiley face wait no don’t send  
*iced coffee is not a meal* reacted 💀 to a message sent by *seaweed brain*  
*jax (he/they)* reacted ❤ to a message sent by *seaweed brain*  
*kai* reacted 💀 to a message sent by *seaweed brain*  
seaweed brain: I hate voice-to-text  
*iced coffee is not a meal* reacted ❤ to a message sent by *seaweed brain*  
*jax (he/they)* reacted ❤ to a message sent by *seaweed brain*  
seaweed brain: But seriously I don’t talk because people expect me to be some dark brooding troublemaker, it’s too much effort to prove them wrong  
  
iced coffee is not a meal: aw :( im sorry they do that :(  
  
seaweed brain: You guys were literally just talking about how scary i am. I know you were saying like, in a good way kinda, but most people don’t think that’s cool  
seaweed brain: At the age of 12 there was a nation-wide manhunt for me because the media thought I killed my mom and was on the run with two accomplices. In reality we were kidnapped by a drug cartel and my “accomplices” were the two kids I escaped with.  
seaweed brain: That wouldn’t have happened to some angel-faced white kid, I get it  
  
hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her): im sorry... you got kidnapped by a drug cartel?!?  
  
seaweed brain: Uh yeah, not to sound arrogant, but google me  
  
quinn | he/him: holy shit i KNEW i saw you from somewhere!!!  
  
seaweed brain: But uh yeah, that’s why I don’t talk.  
seaweed brain: Except for in paul’s class. Paul is cool.  
  
hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her): you mean mr blofis???  
  
seaweed brain: Yes. I’ve been calling him Paul all year in class, how have you not noticed?  
  
hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her): im just a dumb bitch i guess  
  
  
FRI 7:47 AM  
🐀rat🐀: hey does anyone else have 5th period free? i could help y’all with precalc then if you do  
*iced coffee is not a meal* reacted ❤ to a message sent by *🐀rat🐀*  
*hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her)* reacted 🐸 to a message sent by *🐀rat🐀*  
*jax (he/they)* reacted ❤ to a message sent by *🐀rat🐀*  
*🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐* reacted ❤ to a message sent by *🐀rat🐀*  
*quinn | he/him* reacted ❤ to a message sent by *🐀rat🐀*  
*kai* reacted ❤ to a message sent by *🐀rat🐀*  
*seaweed brain* reacted ❤ to a message sent by *🐀rat🐀*  
*🐀rat🐀* changed the chat name from *help!!!* to *gays can’t do math*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: fuck so i just looked at this and apparently the screen names and chat titles got fucked? so if you saw this before i fixed it sorry i guess  
> in hindsight using the sideways carrots for text within the chat when this is in html probably wasn’t my smartest decision, so i changed that formatting to asterisks instead  
> edit edit: I added spaces in between character's lines so that they are more legible  
> edit edit edit: apparently the spaces didn't go through I hate HTML it should be fine now


	2. percy's mom is hot???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a list of the ocs, in case y'all forgot:  
> Blaise, he/him, senior. screenname is iced coffee is not a meal. traits: created chat, chaotic, keeps calling paul blofis hot  
> Alice, she/her, junior. screenname is 🐀rat🐀. traits: the elusive stem gay, can do math  
> Jax, senior. screenname is jax (he/they). traits: takes spanish iii, keeps asking percy for spanish help  
> Hailey, junior. screenname is hailey 🌈🌿🍄 (she/her). traits: keeps calling paul blofis hot, cottagecore  
> Imani, she/her, senior. screenname is 🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐. traits: student council, most politically active of the gang  
> Quinn, junior. screenname is quinn | he/him. traits: art, has autocorrect turned off, hyperfixated on greek mythology once in middle school  
> Kai, ze/zir, senior. screenname is kai. traits: hates the home ec teacher, aroace agender, adhd. probably the closest percy had to a friend at goode after rachel left, but still not very close.

THURS 10:13 AM  
hailey🌈🌿🍄: i’m sorry mr blofis is going on paternity leave??  
hailey🌈🌿🍄: we’re gonna die!

seaweed brain: I mean yeah I’m pretty sure he mentioned it in class right?  
seaweed brain: he might not of mentioned it because I haven’t been to classes  
seaweed brain: *have him for two classes  
seaweed brain: But it’s only for two weeks  
seaweed brain: Just so my mom can get back on her feet after giving birth

iced coffee is not a meal: ooh when’s the baby due?

seaweed brain: Soon it should be within the next week or two

🐀rat🐀: oh my god that’s so exciting!

SAT 5:27 PM  
seaweed brain: Oh my God y’all it’s happening it’s happening!!!  
seaweed brain: damn why did it auto cats God I’m an atheist  
———  
chat: only the blue plastic hairbrush, master of all four elements, could stop him  
members: *seaweed brain*, *bird brain*, *goat boy*, *fuck dare enterprises*, *tyson*, and *ghost king*  
SAT 5:28 PM  
bird brain: Percy that clap of thunder in the middle of an otherwise sunny day better not have been you

goat boy: goddamnit percy what did you do this time?

seaweed brain: Not everything is me!!!

ghost king: But was it you?

seaweed brain: I did nothing!  
seaweed brain: All I did was tell my mortal friends that i was an atheist because I said “oh my God” and it autocapped God

fuck dare enterprises: percy why did you say you're and atheist you've literally met all of the olympians and twice as many minor gods as most half-bloods

ghost king: He insists on being a dumbass

seaweed brain: I don't believe in them  
seaweed brain: They’ve done nothing but let me down!  
seaweed brain: Except for Hestia

bird brain: I swear to fuck Percy  
———  
chat: gays can't do math  
SAT 5:31 PM  
iced coffee is not a meal: what’s happeningn?

seaweed brain: She’s in labor!!! They’re having a baby!

hailey🌈🌿🍄: oh my god no way!

jax (he/they): holy shit???

kai: oh my god!!

🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: Wait… if mr blofis’s wife is giving birth… that makes him officially a dad  
🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: so is he a dilf now???

iced coffee is not a meal: oh my god you’re right

hailey🌈🌿🍄: all hail absolute dilf daddy blofis

🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: blofis really out here beingn the hottest teacher on campus

iced coffee is not a meal: literally how is a 40 year old man that hot???

seaweed brain: wtf you guys i leave the chat for literally five minutes to watch my mother give BIRTH only for y’all to be calling my stepdad a dilf?

iced coffee is not a meal: pretty much yeah

seaweed brain: I was going to send y’all a picture of the baby but now I think you don’t deserve it

🐀rat🐀: noooooo send us the baby

iced coffee is not a meal: we’ll be good

🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: we’ll shut up about mr blofis

*seaweed brain* sent a picture  
seaweed brain: Her name’s Estrella :)  
seaweed brain: It means star :)

hailey🌈🌿🍄: ...percy why is your mom hot too

seaweed brain: I swear to gods  
seaweed brain: I can’t with y’all  
seaweed brain: Also Paul’s looking over my shoulder I hope you’re proud of yourselves

hailey🌈🌿🍄: fuck

kai: haha y’all are dumbasses, imagine being allo  
kai: couldnt be me lol

🪐🌙Imani🌙🪐: wait fuck if your mom’s hot too, are all of your relatives hot?

seaweed brain: Shut the fuck up

iced coffee is not a meal: sned us the pics percy

seaweed brain: No.

iced coffee is not a meal: fine i’ll do it myself  
*iced coffee is not a meal* added *fuck dare enterprises* to chat *gays can’t do math*  
iced coffee is not a meal: hey rachel are all of eprcy’s adult relatives hot?

fuck dare enterprises: i’m so glad you asked :)  
*fuck dare enterprises* sent a picture  
fuck dare enterprises: ok so that’s percy’s bio dad and his stepmom. being a lesbian, i don't get the appeal of his dad but amphitrite? damn  
*fuck dare enterprises* sent a picture  
fuck dare enterprises: and that’s his aunt kora and uncle hades  
*fuck dare enterprises* sent a picture  
fuck dare enterprises: those are his cousins, lester and diana. they're twins  
*fuck dare enterprises* sent a picture  
fuck dare enterprises: those are his other cousins, the twins’ half siblings, minerva, ares, and hermes  
fuck dare enterprises: their family is like,,, weirdly obsessed with greek mythology

seaweed brain: Like you arent?

fuck dare enterprises: touche  
*fuck dare enterprises* sent a picture  
fuck dare enterprises: anyways this is percy’s aunt, she’s like super obsessed with plants  
fuck dare enterprises: and that’s about it, i don't know his mom’s side of the family, though

seaweed brain: Yeah, most of them are back in Argentina  
seaweed brain: also where did you get all of these?

fuck dare enterprises: i have my ways 😏

seaweed brain: You bribed brunner, didn't you

fuck dare enterprises: ...yeah  
fuck dare enterprises: anyways my work here is done, bye y’all  
*fuck dare enterprises* left the chat *gays can't do math*  
———  
chat: only the blue plastic hairbrush, master of all four elements, could stop him  
MON 8:56 AM  
fuck dare enterprises: guess who got expelled from finishing school!!!  
fuck dare enterprises: this useless lesbian!!!

bird brain: Rachel what the fuck people don’t celebrate getting expelled

fuck dare enterprises: i do :)  
fuck dare enterprises: i’m still accepted into art school, i just get to vibe in the abandoned mansion in brooklyn  
fuck dare enterprises: i can spend the entire time until august working on my art

seaweed brain: Wait so you can like hang out with us?

fuck dare enterprises: yes exactly  
fuck dare enterprises: our plans for summer onwards is still the same, i’ll just be in new york

seaweed brain: I see no way that this could backfire and a path you’re just being mean  
seaweed brain: *Annabeth  
seaweed brain: Fucking voice to text

bird brain: You shouldn’t celebrate getting expelled though

fuck dare enterprises: i might fuck around and see what’s in the mansion across the river from my dad’s, i’ve seen this cute blonde girl coming in and out  
fuck dare enterprises: she’s got like, multicolored highlights in her hair  
fuck dare enterprises: i’m pretty sure she’s queer

seaweed brain: Nice

bird brain: I swear to gods you two are gonna be the death of me

ghost king: What’s life without a little sacrilege

goat boy: no!  
———  
chat: gays can't do math  
TUES 10:13 AM  
quinn | he/him: fuck me i’ve got a test in dr boring’s class today

seaweed brain: Ugh Dr. Boring’s the worst, i failed his midterm freshman year

jax (he/they): didn't you fail it because your poodle went into the exam hall and dragged you out?

kai: dude there’s no way that was a fucking poodle, it was massive, like six feet tall at least

iced coffee is not a meal: what the fuck dude  
iced coffee is not a meal: you’re fucking insane

kai: what the fuck it was a fucking behemoth it looked like a bulldog  
kai: percy it’s your dog back me up here

seaweed brain: Uh yeah I mean Mrs. O’Leary is pretty big I guess  
———  
chat: only the blue plastic hairbrush, master of all four elements, could stop him  
TUES 10:15 AM  
seaweed brain: Fuck i think a kid in my precalc class might be a half blood

bird brain: Ok?  
bird brain: What’s your proof?

seaweed brain: Zir name’s kai, ze’s adhd and can see through the mist. I think  
seaweed brain: Earlier ze mentioned that ze saw kelli being a vampire when the music room got blown up, and also riptide.  
seaweed brain: And just now we were talking about my freshman year English midterm

ghost king: The one where Mrs. O’Leary kidnapped us and Thalia so that we could find that sword for my stepmom?

seaweed brain: Yes that one  
seaweed brain: Anyways ze were in that exam hall and ze said that ze saw Mrs. O’Leary

bird brain: You told zir that it was a poodle though, right?

seaweed brain: No!  
seaweed brain: I’m not gonna gaslight zir!  
seaweed brain: Do you know how it feels to be told that you’re just hallucinating, you’re just crazy, that your teacher never fucking existed?

bird brain: Percy it’s for zir safety

seaweed brain: I don’t give a shit!  
seaweed brain: That does shit to you psychologically 

goat boy: i feel like this is a direct attack

seaweed brain: I mean kinda  
seaweed brain: I know we talked about it but… I trusted you  
seaweed brain: To find out you and Chiron were lying to me for 3 months, even if it was for my safety… that sucked  
seaweed brain: I’ve never felt more alone than those 3 months

fuck dare enterprises: yeah i’m honestly with percy on this one  
fuck dare enterprises: before i met percy i always felt so isolated. like i could maybe make friends, but there was always this disconnect because they didn’t see the things i saw  
fuck dare enterprises: i thought i was going out of my mind

seaweed brain: and killing your pre-algebra teacher is a pretty traumatic event to then be told it never even happened

ghost king: Yeah honestly camp needs to provide us with some kind of therapy

bird brain: You’re not wrong there  
bird brain: Just… be careful Percy

seaweed brain: I always am babe

bird brain: Love you 💙

seaweed brain: Love you too babe 💙

goat boy: y’all are disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasn't clear rachel used fake names for the gods to not attract suspicion


End file.
